The Searching Stone
The Searching Stone is the 23rd episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot It is night outside of town. A man in his truck is sleeping with a newspaper over his face. Suddenly there is a bright light in the sky. The shine awakens the man from his slumber. Man: Er what's the big idea? He looks to see what is causing the light and sees a asteriod of some sorts crashing down. Man: Well i'll be. The asteriod crashes nearby in a big explosion. Man: Whoa. The man gets out of his truck and pulls out a flashlight. He walks over to the crator to see what has crashed. Man: Hello? The ground under him caves him which causes him to fall over down into the crator. When the man stops, he gets up and looks around. Man: There's nothing in here... He scrathes his head and then shrugs. As he makes his way up the crator, he sees some stone like feet. Man: What the... He pulls out his flashback and beams it up to the back of a stone like figure who then turns around. The camera doesn't show its face but it shows the man in the light of the flashlight yelling afaird. He drops the flashlight and as it hits the floor, it shows the face of the stone alien. Theme Song '' Now afternoon, the team are driving out on the road. Brandon, after yawning: What are we doing here again? Sarah: I heard about this asteriod that crashed outside of town. Brandon: So? Coco: So it could be alien tech or something. Brandon: Oh... After driving a bit, they stop at the crashsite. Everyone gets out of the car. Coco, whistling: That's some big crator. Sarah: What could have done this? Brandon, looking in the crator: Well whatever did this is long gone. Sarah, using her energy: Yeah. There's nobody in there. But I sense something close by. Coco: How close? Sarah: Very. Come on. They head off in a certain direction. Brandon: How close was this thing again? Sarah: It's moving. Coco: You think it's a person? Brandon, coming across a destroyed truck: Whatever or Whoever it is, is making a lot of damages. We have to make sure it doesn't hurt anyone. Sarah: We still don't even know what "IT" is. Coco: It could be a weaponized robot of doom or something. Sarah: Or it could be a confused person. Coco: Why would something confused cause so much damage? Sarah: First of all it is a someONE. Second of all it causes damage because it IS confus- Brandon, seeing a boulder lauched at them: Look out! Brandon gets in front of Sarah and Coco and slaps down the Omnitrix. He undergoes a transformation sequence and transforms into Crusher. Crusher: CRUSHER! Crusher punches the boulder and it breaks into two halves that land to their sides. Crusher: Everyone alright? Sarah: Fine. Coco: Me too. Crusher: Alright then. Time to teach this "confused weaponized robot" a lesson. Sarah: But you need to know where it is. Another boulder flies through the air and lands close by to the team. Crusher: I think I'll find it. Crusher runs off towards to boulder throwing enemy. When Crusher gets there, he sees a big stone like figure picking up boulders. Crusher: Hey you! Don't you know that this is a no boulder throwing area? The figure drops the boulder and turns to face Crusher. Crusher: Well at least we know it's not a weaponized robot. How about confused? Are you lost or something? The figure gets closer to Crusher. Crusher: Can you speak at all? The figure grabs Crusher and picks him up. Crusher: Hey! What's the big idea? The figure starts shaking Crusher. Crusher: Stop shaking me! Sarah and Coco arrive. Crusher: Guys, a little help? I think I'm gonna hurl! Coco snickers. Sarah: Coco... Coco: What? You have to attempt its a little funny. Crusher: Its not from MY point of view! Sarah: Right. Sarah surrounds Crusher with an energy sphere and takes him from the alien. Sarah puts Crusher next to her and Coco. Sarah: Better? Crusher: Much. The figure begins to start panicing and screams. Coco: I think you just made it angry. Crusher: You think so? The alien slams its fists into the ground and it sends out a bunch of shockwaves. Crusher: WHOA! Coco: We have to stop it! Sarah: Somebody needs a Time Out! She shoots her energy beam at the alien which grabs it and lifts it into the air. The shockwaves come to an end. However the alien continues screaming; louder in fact. Coco, covering his ears: What is that? Another Attack? Sarah: No, I think it's... it's crying. Crusher: Crying? Coco: Well how do we stop it? Sarah: Um.. What made it calm in the first place? Coco: Throwing rocks? Sarah: Too dangerous. Someone can get hurt. Coco: Well there was always... (looks at Crusher) Crusher: What? No. I'm not doing that again. Sarah: Brandon! Crusher: GAAAAAAH! Fine! Sarah gently puts the alien down and Crusher, voulenteeringly, walks over to the alien. The alien stops crying and grabs Crusher again. Crusher: Hello... (smiles) The alien shakes Crusher again. Crusher: Oh man... (shows sick face) The alien starts to laugh. Sarah: Look Brandon. It likes you. Coco: Yeah it likes you. Crusher: That's great. Now can someone get me down! Sarah: But it might start crying again. Coco: Besides arn't you guys just like rock brothers or something? (laughs) Crusher: That is so that funny. Crusher turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Uh oh. The alien stops shaking, looks, shakes Brandon again and then stops again. It begins to cry again and throws Brandon. Brandon: AHHHHH! Sarah: I have you! Sarah catches Brandon using his pink energy and lands him gently next to her and Coco. Brandon: Thanks for the save. Sarah: We still have to stop it from wrecking everything. Brandon: Give it something shiny! Sarah: What? Brandon: I don't know! Sarah: Well it's worth a shot. Anyone have anything shiny on them? Coco, finding something shiny on the ground: Hey I might have just found something. He picks it up and it is revealed to be a purple shineing gem (the size of a jelly bean) The alien stops crying and walks over to Coco. He grabs Coco's arm, raises it to his face and pulls the gem out of his hands. Coco: Hey! Let go! The alien drops Coco and plays around with the gem. Brandon: Well there we go. I saved the day once again. (smiles confondently) Coco: We still have to take the alien back its world. Brandon: Great... Later they are walking by with the rock alien following them. Brandon: How's it going to fit in the car? Coco: I called the Space Police guys to pick it up. Sarah: For how long exactly? Coco: I dunno. They shouldn't like they were in the middle of something. But they said they'll get around to it. Brandon: So... Know any games to pass the time? Unoticabling, Sarah sees something half buried in the ground. Coco: Um... I Spy? She reaches down and picks it up. Brandon: I spy a... big rock monster alien staring at me. Coco: I never liked road games anyways. Sarah: Hey guys. I think I might have found something. Coco: Another gem? Sarah: Think it's a convincidence. Brandon: Probably not. Rock Alien: RA RA RA RA! They turn and stare at the rock alien. Brandon: Ok... An explosion is heard in the distance. Sarah: What was that? Brandon: It didn't sound too far. Come on! They run off to where the explosion was heard. They arrive at a large cave. Brandon: Whooooa. Coco: It must have come from in there. Another explosion is heard. Except this one is closer. Sarah: It's in there for sure. Let's go. They head inside. The rock alien follows. When they get inside, they see a mineshaft and some some a technical base. Multiple Zonarians are there working like they usually do. Sarah, quietly: Zonarians. Coco, quietly: Here? Brandon, quietly: What could they want? Sarah, quietly: I don't know. Coco, quietly: Well it is a mineshaft. They're probably digging something up. Brandon, quietly: Yeah. But what? Rock Alien, quietly: RA RA RA RA RA! Brandon, quietly: Would you stop saying that?! The rock alien gets upset and starts to cry again. Sarah, quietly: Brandon! Coco, quietly: Nice going Tennyson. Brandon, quietly: Sorry! (to alien) Please stop crying! Um Um. Rock a bye rock monster go to sleep when you wake you'll get some more um rocks or something. As the rock alien continues crying, the Zonarians hear it and find out where they are hiding. Zonarian: SPIES! Brandon: Oh boy. Sarah: Well so much for keeping a low profile. (activates energy hands) Coco, absorbing cave wall: I was getting tired of not kicking any alien butt anyways. Brandon: Count me in too. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Agilmur. Agilmur: AGILMUR! Some Zonarians shoot at them but Sarah sheilds them. Agilmur then jumps highly over the shield and onto two Zonarians which collapse. He jumps over a few shots at him and grabs onto a Stalactite. Agilmur: Now Sarah! Sarah shoots some discs at the Stalactite and it breaks off the ceiling of the cave. Agilmur jumps off before it lands ontop of a few Zonarians. Sarah: Nice job Brandon. Agilmur: We still have a whole bunch of Zonarians to take care of. Coco: I'm on it. Coco charges at some Zonarians and knocks some out. He takes one and throws one at two more. Sarah assists him and knocks a few out as well. Agilmur knocks some out too however one of the Zonarians sneaks up behind him for an attack. Rock alien sees this and charges while screaming (more like a battle cry) and grabs the Zonarian. He shakes him up a bit and throws him in a bunch of Zonarians. Agilmur: Wow. Thanks. You just saved my li- (is grabbed and shaked around) WHOOOAAA! The rock alien throws Agilmur at some Zonarians. Agilmur: OH NOT AGAIN! He gets into a punching postion and knocks a few Zonarians out without getting seriously hurt. Rock Alien: RA RA RAAAA! Coco: Nice work. Agilmur, sounding a little sick/dizzy: Oh... thanks... Sarah, examining a computer system: I can't shut the drill off! I seems to be manuely powered. Coco: On what? The rock alien grabs the computer and begins to tear into into two with all of its strength until he opens up to show a green gem attached to some wires and devices. Rock Alien: RA RA! Agilmur turns back into Brandon: I'm guessing that it's powered on that gem. Sarah: The same gems? Coco: We'll figure that out later. Right now, we have to shut that drill off before those Zonarians come back. Brandon, taking gem: Right! Right when Brandon takes the gem, the drill shuts down and glitches out. The technical parts of the mineshaft begin to glitch out as well. Coco: What's happening? Sarah: The Base is reacting to the error of us removing the power source. Brandon: In english? Sarah: It's going to explode. Brandon: Oh... Coco: Come on this way! They make their way to an exit but the ceiling caves that way in. Sarah: We're trapped! Rock Alien: RA RA! (points to small light) Coco: That must be a way out. Good boy! Sarah: Come on let's go! They all make their way out of the cave just a minute before it blows up. Sarah: We made it. Brandon, to Rock Alien: Wow. You saved us. Thanks. Rock Alien: RA RAAA! (picks Brandon up and shakes him around) Brandon: GAH! You're welcome?! Sarah, looking at the three gems they collected: So what about these gems? They must mean something. The rock alien drops Brandon and walks over to Sarah. It opens it's hand and waits for Sarah. Sarah understands and puts the gems into the rock alien's hand. The rock alien closes it's hand and closes it's eye. The gems in it's hand begin to glow bright. The rock alien opens it's hand and the gems now united, hover in the air and spins rapitly until a beam shoots into space. Shortly later, a starship appears and lands close by. Coco: Who's that? Sarah: I'm guessing those are the parents. Coco: It was a baby? Sarah: Well of course it is. Brandon: I saw that one coming. Bigger Rock Alien 1: I thank you for taking care of our child and for locating the lost gems of our people. Sarah: It wasn't a problem at all. Bigger Rock Alien 2: I hope that our female child hasn't given you any trouble. Coco: It was a girl too? Brandon: Yeah.. that I did NOT see coming. Bigger Rock Aliens: Goodbye. They leave with the rock alien and the gems and begin to take off. The rock alien watches from the starship's window and looks at the team with a sad expression and waves goodbye. The team waves goodbye as well as the starship takes off and dissapears into space. Coco, stops waving and heading to the car: Good ridence. Sarah: COCO! Coco: What? I do NOT like babysitting. Brandon: Well I don't like shaking. But I'm gonna miss that little rock guy. As Sarah and Coco head inside the car, Brandon looks up into the sky. Meanwhile at the Zonarian Base, a Zonarian intruppts a Zonarian Commander's meeting. Zonarian: Sir. Zonarian Commander: WHAT IS IT? CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT I AM BUSY?! Zonarian: Sir, it is about the resources base. Zonarian Commander: What is it? Zonarian: It has been destroied. Zonarian Commander: Was there a technical problem? Zonarian: No sir. It was sabatoge. Zonarian Commander, squencing eyes: ...Tennyson. Zonarian: Indeed sir. Zonarian Commander: Tell me... Did we get enough? Zonarian: Nearly. Zonarian Commander: Excellent. That Human fool will regret distrubting the Zonarians' work. I assure you work drone, I may be newly positioned here at this pathetic rock's Zonarian base but I will lead this species to victory. No matter what it takes even if it means destroying this.. Brandon 10. ''Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Rock Alien *Rock Alien's Parents *Man Aliens Used *Crusher *Agilmur Villains *Rock Alien (Temporaly) *Zonarians Trivia *This episode was inspired by Super Power Listings Wiki's Random Button. *It is unknown if the Rock Alien is related to Rocks' species. *The events in this event occur around the time when the Zonarians recieve a new leader. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2 Category:Zonarian Invasion Arc